


How to Stop Time

by KirinKnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinKnox/pseuds/KirinKnox
Summary: How do you stop time? When days grow shorter and their journey will soon come to an end."Can we make another stopover? How about burgers? A picture by the canyon maybe?"Prompto takes any desperate chance to make his days with Noctis feel longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was intended to be just a drabble for tumblr, but mid way indecisiveness compelled me to not stick to the original plan. 
> 
> A little bit of everything in the contents: romance, fluff, smut (mostly smut), friendship and a whole lot of PROMPTIS!
> 
> Hope you readers enjoy.

* * *

 

Dusk at Duscae was breathtaking. It was the perfect time to take a drive by the majestic sundown that encompassed the sky with cool and fiery colors.  Two of the four amigos were sent off to an errand to replenish their supplies at the nearest gas station.

Noctis emptied his pockets at the counter to pay for the goods. He frowned at the little amount of change he received which wasn’t even enough for a game of Justice Monsters Five.

“Man, specks is such a penny pincher.”

He follows his friend out the convenient store. The fella was quick to load up, just tossing the bags loaded with mostly canned goods and curatives into the backseat of the Regalia.

“Careful with that. I wouldn’t want my lures to get damaged.”

“Sorry! Hey, I call shotgun again!”

“Prompto, no one’s going to take your seat. It’s just the two of us.”

“I know. I just wanted to say that and actually get the permission to since Ignis never lets me sit next to you when you’re the one behind the wheel.”

“Well Ignis isn’t here right now so indulge on the seat next to the prince himself while it still lasts.”

Prompto chuckled, happy to comply. “Yes, your majesty.”

The warm sunset breeze felt nice as they drove down the highway. The road was theirs. The view was spectacular as they drove passed rows of statuesque stone masses and camera boy here frowned at every beautiful rock left behind. He sighs and just turns on the radio, scanning through the stations until he picked a tune he was satisfied with.

“Really?” Noctis reacts while Prompto bobbed his head to the music of the Chocobo theme song.

“What? It’s cute.” He responded while snacking on a chocolate bar. Noctis just shook his head and brings his focus back to the road. 

“Where are we headed to now?”

“Back to the motel. Where else?”

“Already? Can’t we have another stopover for burgers or something?”

“I don’t even have enough change for one game of pin ball.”

“That sucks.” He slumps back to his seat, about to dismiss any more ideas that could delay their trip back. He returns his gaze out the window, at the setting sun about to vanish behind Duscae’s beautiful canyons. He thought it a picturesque moment and he would have loved to capture that on camera.

“Then let’s just have fun the old fashioned way. Money free, out with nature. Just you and me with empty pockets, but a lot of film.” He holds up his camera, grinning in excitement.

“Another picture?”

“Oh come on, Noct. Live a little. There are ways to have fun without having to spend a single gil.”

“Like taking pictures?” He sounded displeased.

“Yes, like taking pictures! And…well..” Almost stumbling in thought. “…just having fun with your friend.”

Noctis gives in to that. “Alright. We’re pulling over then.” And Prompto responds with a fist pump.

 

* * *

 

"So what’s it gonna be this time?” They pullover on the side of the road, next to a scenery that captured a radiant sunset at the other side of the gorge.

Noctis expected to model for Prompto again. He knew it brought his friend joy for the prince of Lucis to pose for his camera and he’d be happy to do him that favor, but it just didn’t give him the same excitement as it does for Prompto.

“What do you mean?”

“You know. Do I pose by the rocks? On the rocks? Do a jump shot?” He watches Prompto take out a tripod from the backseat.  

“Nope. I wanna have a picture with my best friend this time. And it’s not gonna be just a hand held selfie.”  

Proven wrong, Noctis started to feel a little more excited for the photo op. He let Prompto go on ahead to search for the perfect spot while he stayed in the car and groomed himself decent for the shot. He checked himself out on the rear view mirror. Bangs swept over his eyes, the stray fringes of hair tucked in neatly with the rest of his grey locks. He examines his clothes for any stains or folds, recalling that there was not much fighting done that day so just a little adjustment would fix him right up. Lastly he practices a smile and just after his last mirror check, his friend calls out to him.

“You look fine, prince charming! Now hurry before the sun completely sets!”

Prompto bellowed near the edge of a cliff. The spot he was standing on looked like a precarious chunk of land about to crumble beneath his feet if someone as heavy as Gladio joined them.

“Why does it have to be here?”

“I made sure to pick an epic yet dangerous spot to pose with my best buddy!”

Noctis twitched at how proud, yet crazy his friend’s response was. The camera and tripod was set a good distance away from the main focus. Prompto returned behind the camera to adjust its focus now that Noctis stood in position.

“There. Perfect. On ten!”

The timer was set and Prompto rushed beside Noctis. He extends an arm around his shoulders, the other hand on his hip and flashes a big grin. Noctis had his arms crossed with a subtle smile on his face. The camera snaps.

“Next pose!”

 “What? It’s not over?”

“Heck no. I set it to twenty shots and five seconds per frame.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Prompto shifts poses. Thumbs up in the air while poor Noctis gets disconcerted from the lack of time to change position. The next one caught his attention, but unsure of his pose. He grunts.

 “You should have given me time to plan this.”

“No need for that! Be spontaneous! You’re my model!”

Finally warmed up for the next few shots, the two started to fool around in front of the camera. They posed like a bad boy band, flexed like fitness models, strutted like runway models on the runway, tangoed and dipped like pro ballroom dancers and even copied the poses of Mr. and Mrs. Smith on the cover of a dvd. Oh how those two monkey around when Gladio and Ignis aren’t present.

“Wait. I wanna save the last few shots for something else.”

“Like what?”

Prompto doesn’t waste another second when he suddenly jumps on Noctis’ back, locking his legs around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck for support. Noctis manages one decent picture before he loses his balance and they both collapse on the ground, boisterously laughing like idiots.

“Ahaha! Ahh.. Good times, Noct. Good times.”

Noctis catches his breath after exhausting his last laugh. “That definitely beats posing alone.” He holds his arm up in the air, waiting for Prompto to just take his hand without a word and pull him up.

“I know. We should definitely have more pictures together.” He suggests with a smile.

“Umm, Noct. Your jaw’s bleeding.” He notices when he pulled Noctis up to sit.  

“I didn’t even feel a thing.” He confirms when he smudges the curve of his jaw with his thumb and sees red on it.

“Whoops..”

“It’s fine. It’s worth the hurt. I’ll just fix this up in the car.”

“You go do that. I’ll just pack things up here.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was like the air of laughter died down so quickly. Prompto felt that when he saw the wound on Noctis’ jaw. Anything could happen at any time, he thought. One minute you’re taking pictures and the next, you could have fallen off the gorge. Today they spend their time together and the next day, one of them could be gone. He didn’t know why his mind bore such pessimistic thoughts over seeing his friend with nothing more than just a scratch.

 _Hold yourself together, Prompto_. Was a mental thought to himself. Perhaps looking at the pictures would alleviate such negative thoughts.

It’s taking him awhile to pack just his camera and tripod, Noctis thought. His wound was already patched up and he expected Prompto to be back by then. Growing impatient, he decided to head back and check up on his friend. He finds him sitting at the very edge of the cliff, scanning through the pictures in his camera.

“Why are you still here?”

“I just didn’t want to leave so soon.”

“Prompto, we might not even make it back before dark.”

“We’ll make it. Just another ten minutes.”

Noctis just sighs in defeat and he occupies the space next to Prompto. Their feet hang freely over the valley hundreds of feet below them. By this time the sun has already been completely obscured by the canyons, but the sky remained illuminated by the remnants of the sun’s rays.

It’s like the two didn’t even fear what would come after sundown. They took their time looking through the pictures, reacting to each one turned. Noctis pointed out his favourite ones while Prompto zoomed in on every awkward facial expression his friend made which earned him a light smack on the head.

“This one’s my favourite.” Prompto stops at the last picture; the one on piggy back and Noctis trying oh so hard to keep a smile on his face.

“Are you gonna print these?”

“Of course. I need both hard and soft copies.”

“Give me copies of my own, okay?”

Prompto nods and he goes through the photos again; this time being the third or a fourth time. He was just really proud of them; especially because it was photos of him and his best friend posing with this magnificent view behind them.

“Hey Noct. Do you know why I like taking pictures so much? I mean, besides that it’s my hobby.”

“If you got any other reason, let me hear it.”

The camera was finally switched off. Prompto was pleased he got his full attention and interest. He wanted Noctis to hear what he has to say, what he wants to share.

“It’s the only way I could stop time.”

There was only this perplexing look on Noctis’ face.

“I know that we can’t drop by at every stopover nor can I keep attempting to delay our trip to Alitissia with my foolish requests. I know it’s not really effective, but with this…”

He clasps the camera tight in his hands.

“I have these frozen moments in my hand and whatever happens later on, I at least have these to hang on to.”

Prompto gets startled when he felt a heavy smack on his back that pitched him forward. Suddenly he was terrified of falling, but he gets pulled back in by the collar of his shirt; his reverie broken from shock.

“What was that for?!”

“I just thought that you were looking a little too serious, sunshine.” He wore a playful smile.

“Yea, and I was serious, man!” Prompto tried to not look too upset. He relaxed his furrowed brows when he realized that Noctis was just trying to lighten the mood.

“It really isn’t that effective, you know?”

“Huh?”

“Stopping time. You capture it with your camera, sure, but you don’t stop it.”

“And I’m guessing you got a better way to do it, oh powerful one?”

“Yeah.” He sounded confident.

“Oh?” Prompto crossed his arms, eager to hear his solution.

“Kissing you could stop time.”

He didn’t expect that answer. His cheeks only turned pink followed by a hushed chuckle. Tongue tied and flustered, Prompto could only replay those words in his head and each time he did, it made him feel more and more nervous. A response is being awaited. He knew that despite the pause lingering on for too long. He tried opening his mouth, but it only stretched into a smile.

“Having sex with you could stop time even longer.”

It blew Prompto’s mind when Noctis proposed such bold ideas especially in that monotonous and coolheaded way he sounded.

“Woah! Slow down a bit. You’re tossing me all kinds of emotions here.”

“Am I driving you crazy yet?”

“You always drive me crazy, Noct.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you still standing there for? Come on in already.”

Noctis’ hands were already on the wheel, ready for ignition. Prompto still didn’t seem ready to leave yet. He was spacing out, his hand on the car handle and no pull.

“Noct, about that thing you said about stopping time…”

“Yeah, I was serious about it.”

“I wanna-“

“Prompto, just get in here.”

The car door swings open. Prompto lands the seat on his knees when he gets yanked into an embrace.

“Don’t just leave me hanging.” Prompto begged.

 He leaned into his embrace and his arms cradled the back of Noctis’ head. He looked down at him, eyes fancying his facial features up close.

“Got you horny thinking about it?”

“It did. Got me a little curious too.”

Prompto came down for a kiss and their lips met with such ferocity, it set their breaths aflame and brought their blood aboil within moments. Noctis felt Prompto’s dominance over his and he didn’t want to waste all that excitement at first contact. He reached for Prompto’s face and gently withdrew him from the kiss. His smile was gentle.

“Please don’t stop me..” Prompto looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m not.” He pecks him softly on the lips. “Let’s just not rush this one.”

It was Noctis who moved in this time, slowly and delicately that they nudged noses before they kissed again. The tension on Prompto’s shoulders relaxed and his arms eased around his partner’s neck. Everything was suddenly so much more sensitive. Instead of a mouthful, he received kisses. Instead of desperation, he felt passion.

Prompto felt hands slide down from his waist to his hips and back up again with his shirt being lifted up to his chest. He caught the hem of his shirt and stripped as to serve his majesty’s desires. Noctis pulls Prompto in to join him at the driver’s seat, having him knelt over his own lap. He was delighted having Prompto’s bare torso right in front of his face to ravish.

“You okay right here?” He held on to his hips again, kissing the flesh between his nipples.

“Yeah...” His response came out breathy.  His fingers dug into Noctis’ hair and they massaged his scalp in circles. He felt his kiss on his nipple and then the light brushing of lips on the erection before he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked on it. A hand moved down to Prompto’s ass and groped it. Noctis’ foreplay always felt amazing, but this time it went on a little longer than usual. This time he felt everything needed a little more attention.

“Take these off.” He commanded, tugging on to the loops of Prompto’s pants.

“And be completely naked out in the open?” For a moment he sounded neurotic.

“What? Do you expect me to dry hump you?”

They came off with no more complaint. He refused to have dry humping as their source of relief since they used it too often as a quiet act of desperation when the other two were present. His clothes were tossed to the backseat, now bare skinned. He sat his raw ass on Noctis’ crotch and enclosed his arms around his neck again. Noctis took a moment to adore his body.

“I want you so bad.”

And Prompto responded with a fervent kiss. He parted his lips, inviting more foreplay and Noctis heeded this lustful craving and slipped his tongue inside him. It made Prompto hornier to be kissing him naked. While they made out, he moved his hips on Noctis’ crotch, grazing skin on fabric and hoping to arouse an erection. Noctis grunted while lips were still intact and tongues coursed against each other. Prompto succeeded in producing a boner from Noctis, feeling the bulge press against the crevice of his ass and it grew the more he rubbed against it.

“Prompto…aah..I didn’t expect you’d be serious about the dry humping.”

“I thought it would be funny.” He teased with a little smirk.

“You’re coming off a little more wanton than usual.”          

“It’s not always that we get a chance to do this. Do you dislike it?”

“No. I actually want to see how this one plays out.”

His boner was aching to be freed from its constraints. Noctis reached down his pants, unfastened the button holding everything together and pulls out his stiff member. He knew Prompto was watching him intently and it bothered him that his dick was being ogled at. He commanded him not to stare, but Prompto was stubborn so he gets punished by having his dick squeezed in Noctis’ hand. He squirms and the sound entices his partner’s ears.

“Noct…!”

“Sorry. I forgot to give this one some attention.”

His hand loosens the grip on his shaft and stroked it gently instead. Prompto moved in closer, chest to chest, chin on the others shoulder and lips next to his ear. His breath felt warm against his neck and his moans beside his ear were on purpose to further feed Noctis’ libido. Spurred, he jacked on Prompto’s cock faster and craving for even more pleasure, he takes his own inside his grasp and pumped on both cocks. The couple moaned together, Prompto’s being louder and sweeter while Noctis’ gruffer and breathier.

“Ohh Noct…this feels too good.”

Both produced enough pre liquid to lubricate themselves with. Noctis made sure to get it all over their skins especially on his. He let go when both still didn’t have enough, but before they had too much. He looked at how sullied his hand was and felt no disgust. Instead, he toyed with the viscosity of their semen.

“Ignis is gonna freak if you wipe that on the car seat.”

“Yeah. But we got bigger problems later.” Noctis implied the obvious.

Prompto blushed and felt that tingle on his spine just thinking about it. He knelt up to scoot in closer and brought himself above Noctis’ crotch again. He looked down at him, his face a seductive charm. Fingers caressed Noctis’ cheeks and he leaned in to peck him on his lips tenderly.

“I’m ready for you, Noct.” And he came down again to kiss him longer.

 Noctis’ hands were on Prompto’s ass. He groped his plump cheeks before stretching them wide enough for an easy entrance. Prompto lowered himself down, meeting the tip on his hole. He bit his lip and braced for penetration. His anticipation was delayed when he felt cock rubbed against his entrance. He whimpered from the pleasure. He liked that kind of carnal foreplay a lot and before losing himself in bliss, Noctis shoved his length inside his asshole.

“Aaah..!”

Prompto threw his head back when he moaned. He felt tense all over at first, still trying to adjust to the soreness. Noctis was compassionate and he always remembered how careful and gentle he had to be in the past just to get Prompto through the worst part. Noctis caught his chin and kissed him, lingering like that for a moment before he continued.

“Painful?”

“Not so much. Don’t worry. I’m a little less fragile than before.”

 “You’re on top so take the lead.”

Noctis held Prompto’s hands and fitted his fingers between his. He held them to make him feel safe, feel comfort. Prompto clutched on to them and continued to push down on Noctis. His ass slowly engulfed his length to its base, releasing the pain through his moans. He came down slowly, again and again until he could hump him a little faster. The pain gradually turned into sweet pleasure. Noctis found it safe to let go of at least one of his hands so it could work on something else like the stiff nipples that were momentarily ignored. He pinched them, fondled them with his fingertips and he took great pleasure doing so.

“Oh Noct…play with them as much as you like.”

And Noctis indulges, sucking on one and fondling the other. His mouth travels someplace else, up his shoulders and further up to his neck then down to his collarbone, pecking them on contact and leaving them with either traces of saliva or light bite marks. Noctis’ oral work stirred Prompto crazy. He humped him nonstop and managed to let go of hands eventually. He jacked himself off since Noctis was too busy with other regions of his body.

Rising in ecstasy, fucking became a little more intense. Prompto almost wrung his arms around Noctis’ neck, pushing his shoulders down to hoist himself up and land hard on his cock. There was no shame screaming out loud since they were the only two people out in the open. Noctis searched for the lever of his seat, gave it a pull and reclined back. The view of his fuck buddy from below was lewdly satisfying.

“Unfaaaair…” Prompto complained and Noctis responded at first with a sultry smile.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll work some muscle too.”

Prompto yelped when he felt his ass collide harder on contact. Noctis thrusted his hips upward and synced with Prompto’s movements; wet squelching loud when he slides in and out. Noctis reached in deeper, hitting his partner’s sweet spot repeatedly. It made Prompto scream deliriously. They both thrusted vigorously against each other, trying to reach climax in that moment of sweet insanity.

“Oh gods! Noct, I’m feeling so parched inside!”

“You’re so…honest!” He grunted as he rammed his entire length into his bowels and released inside him. Reaching climax felt so ecstatic.

“Oooohh..! Yes..!” Prompto felt Noctis overflow him. His hand still continued to tirelessly pump his release and when he did, he got it all over Noctis’ clothes.

Prompto collapses on top of Noctis from exhaustion. His fall made his stomach contract under, grunting a little. He didn’t really care if he sandwiched his mess between them. Arms wrapped around the other, both panting in their now cuddled up position. When his breath was steady, Prompto raised his head and aligned his face with Noctis’. His smile was endearing.

“I love you, Noct.”

He fell in love with those words, that smile, his friend. He felt the rush of emotion well up in his eyes and before they fell, he hid them with a tender kiss on Prompto’s lips.

The sun downed and an ominous nightfall was just moments away. Beastly howling echoed in the distance, its eeriness broke the amore of their kiss and waked them from their fantasy.

They looked at each other and then around them; the realization turning bleak.

“We should really be heading back.”

Prompto nodded in forlorn acceptance. He pecked his prince on the lips before gathering his clothes at the back and transferring back to the passenger’s seat.

“Hey, why isn’t Ignis calling?”

“Coz I shut both our phones.” Noctis exclaimed proudly.

“Ahaha.. We are so gonna be in trouble.”

“Everything that happened right now is worth the trouble, Prompto.”

“So no meat and early morning jogs are worth it?”

“Yes…” Noctis sighs. “Even that.”

“Haha! Love ya, Noct. Let’s head back.”

The Regalia’s engine purred when started. Headlights switched on and flared and they were back on the road. Prompto turned the radio back on and disrupted the silence with some rock n’ roll. They raced down the street, leaving behind the demonic cacophony tailing them.

In the end, time will not stop for them. Night will fall and day will break. Everything and everyone shall come and go. It is the Inevitable. There are only distractions, stopovers, pictures, dreams and fantasies, but even though there are such things, they remain temporary. Time will always continue to flow. 

 


End file.
